


Stupid, Sexy, Castiel

by the_big_lubinski



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Awkward Crush, Closeted Character, F/M, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_lubinski/pseuds/the_big_lubinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentin's fear of Castiel is not an entirely founded one. Castiel has never been cruel or mean to the boy, even when he was the bespectacled nerd. However, Ken's heart would race and his face would burn, and he knew he feared the delinquet student, just as he knew that his burning face and racing heart meant that he loved Mimi (Candy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Sexy, Castiel

_And if you think I’m going to change it to Kentin instead of Ken one we go to the timeskip then you are absolutely correct. Using my own Candy because this particular headcanon is in my universe, so it’s “Mimi” instead of “Candy” because she plays a role in this too and I’m not too great at the Candy character compared to characters of my own. Putting the fic under the cut for your scrolling pleasure ;)_

* * *

 

Ken had always assumed that the cliche’ of bullies stuffing nerds into lockers was just that: a cliche’d trope that movies relied on far too heavily. Even with his variety of bullies at his previous school, no one had ever even tried to shove him inside of his own locker. Then again, that must have had to do with the fact that the lockers were smaller, only large enough to store some books and a small bag.

Sweet Amoris, however, had lockers that stretched from the floor to the ceiling as well as the short ones, and a simple experiment had proven that yes, Ken could fit (not comfortably, mind you) into his locker. Well, calling it an experiment would be generous, it was more like bullying. Okay, it was bullying exactly.

“L-let me out of here!” Ken called out, banging on his locker door as much as his squished shoulders would let him. His only response was a far-off sound of feminine laughter, and then silence. “Oh, come ooooon,” Ken groaned. If only Mimi were here, she’d stand up to Amber and those girls for him, and they’d at least leave him alone for a little while. Last he saw though, she was off towards the courtyard, talking excitably with that scary redhead (he could tell she was excited, because she kept moving her hands like she was doing a shadow-puppet show. It was adorable and Ken loved when she did it). He’d wanted to approach her, but the guy she was with was wearing too much black and leather, and those were the kind of guys who always made Ken’s life miserable (except, of course, when the ones making his life miserable were 3 high school girls). So, he’d opted instead to get some cookies from his locker, leading to this mess.

Ken tried to bang on the locker door again, hoping to somehow get it to pop open, but no such luck. Ken was weak and Amber had spun the combination shortly after trapping the poor boy. “Hellooooo!” Ken yelled out, accomplishing little more than making the inside of the locker echo. “Anyone out there!?” He tried to adjust his body and get a little more wiggle room, but all he ended up doing was positioning his shoulders in a way that jabbed into the walls of the locker a little less. It wasn’t much, but you have to celebrate the little victories if you want to get through life with happiness.

Ken had just resigned himself to becoming the locker hermit and spending the rest of his teenage years trapped within those four walls when his ear suddenly rang as a loud BANG resonated throughout the locker. Terrified, Ken froze as a few more good booms made the door of the locker warp until its integrity was finally was weak enough for its attacker to pry the thin metal from its hinges. There, standing between Ken and freedom was the exact redhead Mimi was too busy talking to to potentially save Ken, thus making this all indirectly his fault.

“Castiel” Ken’s brain whispered to him, suddenly remembering the fact that he shared a class or two with the delinquent. Castiel still had the poor boy feeling trapped, with a hand on either locker next to Ken’s, and thus making stepping out of the locker the same as stepping into Castiel’s arms. Castiel looked down at Ken, more out of a height difference than haughtiness, and his iron-colored eyes seemed to examine every weakness they saw through his lashes (which, in Ken’s case, would be quite an impressive list). A smirk finished off the perfectly composed face of confidence incarnate, and Ken was at a loss for words. His heart seemed to pound in his ear, skipping a beat or so in the process. His breath hitched in his throat, and his face and ears burned with embarrassment. Ken had never felt more aware of another man in his life, and every second seemed to drag out to the length of a hundred years.

“I must be absolutely terrified!” Ken’s brain screamed, this being the only logical conclusion it could reach based on his body’s reaction.

Ken finally spoke, his voice shaky (with what obviously had to be fear) “H-how many times have you done that b-before?” He tried his best to retreat further into the locker, looking like a cornered rabbit in the process.

Castiel’s brows furrowed, his arms crossed, and his smirk quickly transformed into a scowl “I’m not a thief, if that’s what you’re trying to say,” he spat, obviously regretting being this kid’s knight in shining leather. “You’re welcome by the way,” he growled, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets and walking off, grumbling to himself about how he’d never play the nice guy again. Ken waited a few short seconds before finally stepping out of his locker, staring at his grumpy hero as he stomped off, his chest aching with what had to be fear. Coming down the hallway and greeting Castiel as they passed was Mimi, and Ken’s heartbeat quickened and his breath froze, a blush jumping to his face again as words escaped him (even ones as simple as “hello”) and he knew in his gut that this simply had to be love.


End file.
